


情爱的代价

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 一丢丢血腥描写, 直男审视
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 啊，不知道怎么总结，大概如题。当男人爱上女人的肉体（？





	情爱的代价

**Author's Note:**

> 雾草这什么三流标题我想好了来换一个
> 
> 其实文也是三流的啦（轻轻

他们有一个约定。  
“我可以把我的身体送给你用一个晚上，但前提是开始之前你允许我在你背上画一条……用刀子，划出一条血。”  
他问她为什么。  
“因为这里我是女孩儿。”她天真又天真地笑着。这是勾引的信号，只有女孩儿可以看穿的丑态娇媚。但她实在是很漂亮。  
这是难得的双方都认为值得的买卖。爱情不能贩卖，情爱却永远是暗中标好价格的。情爱居然是最令人舒坦的交易，但却是一个潘多拉魔盒，邪恶从中而出，你再也无法把它合上。  
当我被判为精神病，后背刻上三十一道伤口的时候，口中再也说不出假话。  
魔镜啊魔镜，为什么这个世界上会有这些美丽的女人？  
我为什么会和她打交道？我没法欺骗自己了。我爱女人。我爱美丽。我爱魔鬼。除了这些，我就是个精明的人。  
他们所有人认为这一切都不值得，三十一道血痕带来的终夜难眠之痛。失去她很难受，留下她很难受，最难受的是留下她邪恶的印记。我从来没有得到过她。我又有什么呢？我有我的诅咒、我的惩罚。  
我爱她吗？妈的，我不爱她，这是我的错。但这一切到这个地步全是她的错。  
他们指控我有神经病，有恶意伤害他人的可能。他们说我吓人。亲爱的，你们真正的犯人正逍遥法外。但是现在我却意外发现精神病院是个比办公室更适合我的地方。虽然我说不出为什么。  
我想起来被带走的前一天晚上，她抚摸着我的背，说终于有三十一道了。从七月一号算起，刚好一个月。该死，这一个月像什么呢？和我之前的研究相比，是否更激动人心？我毫不怀疑一定是她告诉了那帮人，用同样小巧的语调，“与我同居的男人在用刀划自己的背”，多么天真的谎言，我怎么会划的到自己的背啊朋友们，他们居然相信了她。  
当女人连身体都付出了以后，你就再也无法证明自己的清白。更何况那是一个天真无邪的女孩儿啊。作孽。知道你被肉欲啃噬，无法离开她的身体，她便知道这场游戏对她来说再无利可图。  
Mon grand péché radieux.—For those could not be traced back.  
第一刀划下去的那一刻并不疼，在深夜交欢的时候，那疼痛才会和快感一起暴露。她的手，那玉洁肮脏的手溜过伤口一突一突一刺一刺地疼，咸津津的汗注入血管，疼痛开始火辣，然后我彻底释放了自己。  
她一定很爱……很爱这种感受吧。爱我狰狞的面孔。爱一个男人的疼痛。  
第七天，最初的伤口长了起来，伴随着新的鲜血。后来伤口好得似乎越来越快，第三十二天我的第三十一道伤口已经成为了疤痕。好像我真的自残了很久。  
我不爱她，但我可能，以每一种可能的方式，深爱着她的身体。  
我的身体如何丑陋，我的处境如何悲惨，我都无法忘却我的震颤，那女人的胴体，痛苦而刺激的情爱。她是糖衣毒药。她的皮是糖，心是毒。我舔舐着那美丽女孩儿的每一寸肌肤，为她不曾张口要钱而暗自欢喜，然后伤口一个个增加着，鲜血和汗，交杂成了我们交易的主题。邪恶与肮脏。  
我真希望——真希望——真希望我能一口吃了她啊。  
疗养院的窗外是湖，他们给我注射玩镇定剂后说，这个湖有使你镇定的功效。我平静地对他们说，我不需要这些，我不需要冷静，我只想要睡觉。  
如果在夜里没有那女人的陪伴，至少我要睡个好觉。  
但是我做不到。我一闭眼眼前便是那对高耸的乳房。  
很显然，我能理解老年毕加索失去性功能后的绝望。当你滥用了女人之后根本无法戒掉女人。尤其当我对生活毫无渴望，女人是维持我生命的唯一良药。我有病，无法医治。  
曾经我发了疯地坐在我的小研究室里演算、实验，叫喊着寻找宇宙的真理，无论是成功还是失败，我从未满足过。我也从来没有放弃。直到女人……那女孩儿来的时候，我头皮发麻，我大脑最深处的那神经告诉我——这才是自然的真谛——这才是自然的真谛。我从未体验过的尖叫在第一晚绽放，在女孩儿放荡的笑声和似乎直贯脊椎的疼痛中，神经终被麻痹，快乐得以表达。  
“你知道吗，就算是在你们的男权世界，还是女人做主。”  
“你想离开的时候，已经不是你能离开的时候了。”  
“女人要么是婊子，要么是傻子。”  
“游戏规则是我定的，我怎么会输呢？”  
……  
最后她嘟着嘴说，“我不关心你存在，但我介意你离开。”  
哦，鲜艳的，粉色和绿色的夹竹桃。流出白色的毒汁。  
如果我也是女孩儿，我想在她的脸上印一个鲜红的唇印。我不是那么恶心的男人，我害怕别人的评论，我没有将我这突发的奇想付诸实践，只是默默背负上了三十一道疤痕，作为公认的精神变态者苟且地活着。我不是女孩儿，我不能设法使她更加风骚，可她依旧光彩照人春光无限。  
我认为应该复制一个她，让两个她性交。  
我想看她一边卖弄风情一边想办法让另一个卖弄风情的她达到高潮。  
我比以前的任何时候还要痛苦，伤疤的痛抵不上它的万分之一。我比以前的任何时候还要困顿。  
哦，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，成为我一生的诅咒吧。  
而我将高唱body electric。  
这一切，只源自你，你的无比美妙、无比醇香、无比悦耳的身体。


End file.
